


Camshows. (Mikey Way one-shot/smut)

by UnicornCooky



Category: Electric Century, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blowjobs, Cumshots, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, camwhore!reader, descriptiveness, gaygaygay, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 17:11:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7853875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornCooky/pseuds/UnicornCooky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is long as hell and very dirty. My best so far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camshows. (Mikey Way one-shot/smut)

"A-Ah! Daddy!" Mikey's eyes widened at what he saw on his laptop screen. Porn wasn't a new concept to him, just this particular person.

This person being his best friend.

That's correct, Mikey had been scrolling through various pages of porn one night, trying to get his rocks off to /something/, when he found a site he thought would be perfect. It had live shows of boys and girls, many of whom had a slight-to-major daddy kink.

Then he got curious when he saw his best friend's face as the profile picture for one of the camboys.

And holy fuck, he'd be a huge liar if he said he wasn't enjoying this.

Mikey's hand traveled down into his sweatpants as he watched you pound, what looked to be a /painfully large/ dildo into your smaller frame. He wasn't very chubby himself, but looking at you, it was just now that he was realizing, you were /fucking tiny/. He had no idea how you could take that much without being severely hurt.

Truth was, it did hurt, but you were a master at this, and the pain felt oddly good. 

"Mmh, daddy! S-So big..." You moaned, light and airy "Y-You want me to touch myself? Hmm?" Your eyes went big as you twisted the purple dildo at a different angle and quickly gripped your own leaking cock.

You wasted no time in beginning to jerk yourself off, pulling your knees up to your chest so that your audience had a better view of the toy that was thrusting into your ass.

Mikey had already started leaking, only just realizing you had been obeying the commands of someone in the chat. He became a little jealous, knowing that it wasn't him you were doing this for and that all this was, was a little "side job" showing yourself off to other men to earn a little more money.

What did he have anything to be jealous about anyways? After all, you were only friends, and he didn't own you.

The jealousy that he wasn't meant to have? Well, it may or may not have helped him get off that night.

The next day Mikey tried his hardest not to approach you at the little diner you worked at. He made sure to wait until it was Zhee's shift at the register to order his usual coffee. To his dismay, you were the one to actually bring it to him.

You were walking over, in that little waitress's dress you always wore because looking like a girl always brought in more tips, and holy shit he was just realizing how short it was, and god– was he drooling right now?

Mikey quickly regained composure and whiped the drool from his lip before you walked up to him. You stood in front of your best friend with a smile, placing his meal down on the table he was sitting at then flopping down into the seat across from him.

"Hey, Mikes!" You greeted cheerfully. Mikey always had an effect on you in some way. Whether it be happiness, frustration, or something else. Your smile was infectious despite the thoughts that had been running through his mind since last night.

"Hi, (Y/N)" He chuckled and picked up his cup of coffee, being able to take a big gulp without being scalded. It amused you, the Way brothers could each go through three cups of coffee within ten minutes.

You smiled and asked him how his day had been so far, but he zoned out after a bit from just looking at you. He was inspecting your every feature, letting every little detail of your gorgeous face sink into his mind.   
God, your face was so fucking /perfect/ to him. He had no idea how you'd still ceased to get a boyfriend, but then he remembered the camshow he'd just watched the night prior. I mean, who'd want to be with a camwhore anyway?

Oh yeah, /he/ wanted to be with this camwhore. Only this one though, all the others could go fuck themselves. Literally.

Mikey was snapped out of his daze when you waved a manicured hand in front of his face. "Mikes, were you even listening?" You giggled, the rather feminine noise sounding /fucking angelic/ to his ears.

He ignored your question, and leaned in close. He wasn't even thinking when he whispered, "Do you have anywhere private we can talk?" Without question you nodded and stood up. After all, maybe he just wanted to hang out. You guys were best friends, you trusted him. 

You lead him into the supply room instead of the break room, because people /were/ on their breaks, and he did say alone after all.

You were taken by surprise when the lanky boy shoved you against the wall. A small gasp of shock left your mouth, but was quickly silenced by Mikey's lips on yours. 

You melted almost immediately, your eyes fluttering closed. You pulled away and gasped a little louder when you felt his hand up your skirt. He began to palm your panty-clad bulge, kissing along your jawline.

"I saw that show last night, little boy. How long have you been doing this? Showing all these random guys on the internet what you look like with a dick up your ass." He whispered darkly. This was a new side of him. You'd never seen him this way before.

You were already under his spell, the answer slipping past your lips without thought. "A-About a y-year..." You whimpered quietly and rutted against his hand. Mikey huffed a little. "And I didn't even get a piece of it?" He asked, before he pulled a way slightly.

You nodded, almost shamefully, and played with the end of your skirt. "I-I'm sorry...I didn't kn-know you wanted it..." You were slipping into headspace pretty fast, your stomach heating up as your silky panties became tighter.

"Damn right you are, pretty boy." He started, grabbing your wrists "Now you're gonna bend over and give daddy what he's been missing." Your neck and face heated up. You nodded though, and turned around so that you could fulfill his request.

Mikey's hands were immediately on your hips as he pulled you towards him. He grinded his crotch against your bum, hissing and tilting his head back for a moment. "God baby boy, I love this gorgeous little ass of yours. So pretty, and it looked so tight in the video, too. Can you take off your pretty panties for daddy so I can see just how tight you are?" He asked, his voice deeper than usual.

You nodded frantically and quickly rushed to push down the silk, lacy panties that had been restricting your already-hard cock. A small gasp escaped your lips at the coolness of the air, it was required to be at least a little cold in the room to keep the different creamers and coffee grounds fresh.

As soon as your panties were down past your thighs, you pushed your ass up in the air so that Mikey could see. That was his request, and you wanted to fulfill it completely for fear of a punishment.

He placed his hands on your bum, kneading the plump flesh and admiring how pale it was compared to the rest of your body. Goddamn, it was so pretty, and fairly big considering how petite your overall frame was. 

"Daddy's gonna make kitten feel so good, how does that sound? You want daddy to make you feel good, baby?" He questioned, still squeezing the soft flesh of your bum. You could practically hear the arrogant smirk he wore. You nodded anyways though, voice more high-pitched and slightly innocent now that you were so deep into headspace. "Y-Yes, daddy.."

Mikey smiled, pulling one hand away from your bum and bringing it up to your mouth. "Suck." He demanded, to which you quickly complied. You took three digits into your mouth, suckling them lightly and generously coating them in your saliva. 

When he felt that was enough, he pulled his fingers away from your mouth, reaching down and pressing one to your entrance. You tensed up a little as he pushed the finger inside of you, anticipating just how rough the normally sweet and gentle guy would be. If you were lucky, /really fucking rough/. 

Mikey thrusted his finger in and out of your bum slowly, gradually adding another and scissoring the two so that he could stretch you thoroughly. It didn't take much, you having still been kind of loose from the night before. You pushed back against his hand, craning your neck and panting slightly from the intense need for /more/. Mikey pushed the third finger into your still-pretty-tight hole, and sped up his pace a little. 

Your breathing became even heavier and pre-cum began to bead at the head of your aching cock. You needed it so bad at this point, and you weren't even ten minutes in. "P-Please daddy.." You begged "Th-Thats enough, need y-your cock s-so baaad!"

/Holy shit/, your voice was like music to Mikey's ears. He couldn't help but give you what you so desperately needed. He pulled his fingers out of your bum, leaving you feeling empty for a few moments.

He unbuttoned his tight jeans as hastily as he could and shoved them down his legs. As soon as you heard his belt hit the floor, you reached behind you and grabbed the base of his dick, guiding it into your puckered hole, him thrusting in slowly while you simultaneously pushed back against it. 

Your mouth fell open and your eyes fluttered closed, head lulling back at how he filled you up. You could feel his cock throbbing inside of you as Mikey began thrusting in and out of you. He was slow at first, but gradually sped up. 

Your fingernails clawed at the flaking paint on the wall in front of you, mouth forming a perfect 'o' at the pleasurable burning sensation. It was so good, and pre-cum was dripping down your cock as it bobbed up and down with every harsh thrust.

Mikey's fingernails dug into your ass, leaving crescent marks as he grunted and pounded into your tight hole. His only goal was to make you cum, to see that pretty face you made when you got off, to prove that he had what it took to own you. Holy shit it felt so good, his pulsating cocj thrusting into your tight heat at what seemed to be an impossible pace.   
You wanted to cum so bad, but you knew you had to ask permission, and you weren't even sure if you were able to form words. Your cock bobbed and ached more with every erratic thrust, translucent pre-cum spilling out of the slit as your stomach knotted up and begged you to release. 

Mikey loved the way your pretty little ass felt around him, tight and hot and just asking to be destroyed. You clenched around him, causing him to growl and dig his fingernails deeper into your fleshy bum. You finally found the voice to speak up, though it was still breathy and light. "D-Daddy, I need'a cum!" 

You rested your forehead against the worn wall in front of you, pushing back against him and gasping a little as the head of his penis hit your prostate. It felt so good, and you needed it so bad. You needed to let go. 

You felt Mikey's breath against the back of your neck as he continued drilling into that spot. "Go ahead baby boy, cum for your daddy." He grunted. 

That was it for you, as soon as permission was granted, you shot your load onto the wall in front of you, the white liquid dripping down the chipped paint and pooling on the floor. You'd never came so hard before, and holy shit did it feel good.

As soon as you had finished your climax, Mikey pulled out of your now-sensitive hole and grabbed you roughly by the hair. He turned you around, forcing you to your knees so that you were level with his crotch. "Suck, you little whore." He growled lowly. You wrapped your pink lips around his large cock, bobbing your head up and down immediately.

You needed to pleasure him, wanted to make him cum so you could taste the yummy aftermath of all the things you'd just endured. It wasn't long before Mikey grabbed your hair again, this time abrubptly pulling you off him. You opened your mouth wide and stuck your tongue out. You'd had enough experience to at least know where this was going. 

He stroked his rock-hard dick at a fast pace for a few seconds, pre-cum dripping in large amounts from the tip before he finally came in thick, white ropes across your face, getting in your hair, on your cheeks, on your chin. You caught as much as you could in your mouth.

Mikey smirked when he was done, bending over to pull his cellphone from his jeans pocket on the floor, then opening the camera app as soon as it was unlocked. You made an innocent pouty face as he snapped the picture. He figured he'd need this for later. 

He then leaned in to kiss you. He could taste the sweat and his own bittersweet cum in your mouth while your lips worked against each other's. As soon as you pulled away, you heard the voice of Zhee from the doorway.

You both looked up, blushes heavily staining your cheeks as the older boy spoke through a smirk.

"I'm glad you two are fuckin' done, you're so damn loud. Nearly drove all the customers out."


End file.
